memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Black Siren's Greatest Trick/Chapter Four
Colonel T'Ban and his men surround the warehouse and they bust in and search the area for Vedek Kira and see a subspace charge and they run for it as it explodes and destroys the warehouse, they're getting up as Green Arrow and Red Arrow show up and survey the area. What the hell happened says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. He looks at him. It looks like a subspace charge took out this building Green Arrow says as he looks at Red Arrow. T'Ban looks at his men. LET'S MOVE OUT WE'VE GOT TO KEEP LOOKING FOR VEDEK Kira before Starfleet makes fools out of us once again T'Ban says as he looks at his men. They get into the shuttle and leave. We should keep moving says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. He nods and they move out. On board the Valiant Colonel Tyson is recovering from his ordeal and he feels like he failed Kira and his uncle when Thea walks into the medical area. Hey there honey I wanted to see how you were feeling Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at him. A broken rib, arm, and my pride wounded yeah I feel peachy Will says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Will you didn't know that Black Siren would board the shuttle and take Kira, I don't blame you and I'm sure Typhuss doesn't blame you either Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your brother does Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him and kisses his cheek. In the alleyway Red Arrow (Typhuss) and Green Arrow (Oliver) as Red Arrow (Typhuss) is frustrated. Where the hell is Black Siren and Kira, we should have found them by now says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. Green Arrow looks at him. I know but she's gotten smart since we rescued Admiral Janeway and Commander Paris from her Green Arrow says as he looks at him. Then Black Siren shows up as Red Arrow and Green Arrow aim their arrows at her. Let Kira go now, just let her go says Typhuss as he looks at Black Siren. She thinks. No, but I had fun fighting your nephew he's a bit weak and I enjoyed putting him out of commission, and I'm gonna make you suffer Black Siren says as she looks at them. They look at each other then at her. Why, you go after my wife, my family says Typhuss as he looks at Black Siren. She looks at him. Because I like to I've done it on my Earth and I killed them Black Siren says as she looks at them. She then blasts them away with her sonic scream and she disappears as Red Arrow isn't happy. Damn it, son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. Guys it's Thea I've been tracking you two for an hour on board the Valiant I've called some old friends for some help Thea says on Red Arrow's com device on his suit. He smiles as he looks at Green Arrow (Oliver). Thea we don't need help we're doing just fine on our own Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he spoke into his com. Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks at him. We could use some back up says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. He rolls his eyes as Red Arrow (Typhuss) speaks to Thea over the com. Thea, who did you call says Typhuss as he talked into his com. Black Canary (Dinah), Mr. Terrific (Curtis) and Wild Dog (Rene) show up. As Oliver isn't thrilled to see them.